This invention relates, in general, to processing and updating data sets. More specifically, this invention relates to using multiple processing devices to update large data sets.
In complex commercial and industrial settings, data sets within databases may contain a significant amount of interrelated data. For example, one data set may pertain to orders received from customers, while another data set may be related to inventory of items at a warehouse (which may be affected by fulfillment of orders). Periodically, such as once per day or week, these data sets may need to be updated to reflect changes. Typically, due to interdependencies of the data within the data sets, all of the processing may be performed by a single processor or processing device. Due to the complexity and/or size of these data sets, updating the data sets may take a significant amount of time, such as several hours. Decreasing the amount of time to process such data sets may be beneficial.